In Your Nightmares
by ripadedoda
Summary: starts out massie and claire. very interesting stuff! besides... massie has her eye on a fellow clique members boy.... based after ps i loathe you but will introduce kristen, alicia, dylan as time goes on.... please read! i suck at making summaries.
1. The Begining

**The Clique: In Your Nightmares!**

**Massie:** Somewhat over Derrington, but she will be totally over him when she finds a new hawtie!! But this might make another clique member very jealous. Besides all her boyfriend/friend troubles something terrifying happens that sends someone to the emergency room!!!

**Alicia:** Has a super crush on Josh, but then she starts second guessing him. Maybe he is not HART materiel. Who knows? They did seem perfect for each other, but then she finds out his secret. Also is not that content with being beta. Feels like she needs to show everyone what a great alpha she can be, and it looks like the perfect chance is coming, she just needs to wait, but then again she has been waiting for a long time.

**Dylan:** Still with Derrington. Loves him, and seems to love her. But besides that, she finds out she needs a *gulp tutor. This tutoring buissness may not seem so bad, now that the tutor is a major HART. With this tutor, she not only finds a crush on him, she also finds out algebra is kinda easy. Should she keep the tutor and newfound smartness a secret, or dump Derrington, and dump getting D's in math. Hmmm, descions descions.

**Kristen:** Seriously stressing about Dune, and she doesn't know what to do with him and with Dempsey. Maybe she could dump them both when she spots a foreign exchange hawtie?!?!?!?! Hopefully!! But besides that, there is more good news! The tomahawk boys soccer coach made an exeption. Now she can join the boys team, hmmm seems like she gets to participate in her two favorite sports: soccer and flirting with boys! Seems like a boyfest for her...

**Claire:** her + cam 4eva!! They are in love! Again! There is only one problem in her life and this problem will not go away. Especially since the fall dance is coming up, she needs it to leave. QUICKLY!

* * *

**Okay, thanks this is my first Fanfic. I read a bunch, but i never had the guts to post something. Okay well, um review so i know what to work on. (Please?) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Massie sighed as she dragged her huge Coach Hamptons tote to her colossal estate. The day had been very cold and wet, and was finally starting to warm up. Her beautiful face suddenly turned into a scowl, after realizing that even though her social status was horrible, the weather was not! The past week had been horrible, with starting her first cheerleading squad, but then that backfired. Then losing all her friends except Claire … maybe.

As she stepped up the marble stairs her hand glided across the iron handrail to the front porch, Massie noticed that someone had been waiting for her. However, the face could not be seen due to a mask this "person" was wearing. Massie's eyebrows crinkled in curiosity, as she tried to figure out who this person could be. She studied the legs and then realized that they were to skinny and they were free of hair, obviously they belonged to a girl. Now that she knew this mysterious person was a girl, it didn't take her long to realize it was a member of the ex-pretty committee. The guards were instructed to only let those girls in. Now this couldn't be Alicia; she was too mad at her, Dylan; the arms were to skinny, Kristen; the legs did not have super soccer muscles, so it had to be Kuh-laire!

Massie smiled then spoke in her usual snobby voice, "Kuh-laire, why didn't you answer my calls? Are you mad at me too? Don't be, we have to tawk. Trust me."

Then Massie giggled, which turned Claire to giggling hysterically too. Now Massie knew for sure it was Claire, her giggle always had a special ring to it. After they both stopped giggling hysterically Claire took off her mask, and then spoke, "Massie?! How did you know it was me, was it the giggling? Wait no it wasn't because somehow you knew before. Are you stalking me??" Claire asked while her newly waxed eyebrows were crinkling more and more with each question.

Massie responded quickly, and obviously happy to see Claire was still normal and not the slightest bit mad at her, "Okay well 1. A good alpha never reveals her secrets, 2. Look at number one, and 3. I'm so nawt, nawt a stalker!!!"

And with that Claire erupted into a fit of giggles, and then Massie did as well. Claire nodded as if to show that she understood Massie's answer. The laughter died down after that, and then Massie nodded and opened the front door, and motioned for Claire to come in. Claire curtsied and then in an effort to hide her giggles she covered her mouth. Massie put her index finger in front of her glossy lips, and silently shushed Claire's silent giggles. Claire rolled her eyes, then looked down as if to say, "I'm sorry" but silently since they were scared of Massie's mum finding them, and then finding a way to make them help her with the charity auction. Massie's mom's high heels were suddenly heard, Massie rushed off to her room, leaving Claire alone, but not for long. After realizing Massie was gone Claire ran upstairs and then into Massie's room, and her long legs, making it easy for her to catch up to Massie.

Once inside the room Massie, who arrived the last of the two, shut the door loudly, and then came awfully close to swearing loudly, "Shiiiii, uh I want some shrimp. You know shrimp is really good." Then Massie's mum came over the loud speaker, "Honey, I just heard you scream? Are you okay? It sounded like you want shrimp. I will have Inez bring some upstairs to your room. Bye sweetie!" Massie shared an eye roll with Claire, then they both bursted into hysterical laughing. Finally Claire spoke again, "Wow, it feels like today we have been laughing a lot! It's pretty weird, right?"

Massie, crinkled her eyebrows, then pretended like she was listening to Claire, "Yeah, that's true." Claire shook her head disapprovingly, and smiled knowing Massie had something on her mind. Whenever Massie said that she usually had something on her mind, and wasn't really caring what the other person was saying. After spending a little over a year in the guesthouse, Claire had learned a lot about Massie, she knew that she would have to say this carefully, or else Massie would not tell her what was on her mind.

After two brutal minutes of silence Claire asked Massie calmly, and sweetly, "So Mass, what been on your mind? And don't lie and say nothing, I know you to well." Massie smiled, and then pointed to the snow white loudspeaker, shook her finger, pointed to her phone, and then nodded her head. Claire nodded once to show she understood that Massie didn't want her mom to overhear.

**ClaireBear: so wats up?? tell meh!!!**

**Massiekur: well promise not to tell?**

**ClaireBear: who would i tell?? But still I pinky swear. **

**Massiekur: grazie **

**ClaireBear: wow Italian now, wats next french?? Nah I'm jk but plz tell meh wats up!?!?!**

**Massiekur: nah ill stick to english but r u sure u will nawt tell any1??**

**ClaireBear: YES!!! Now tell me, come on I'm ur bff**

**Massikur: well u know how derrington + dyl r dating? Well u know how I'm in a fight with kris + dyl + leesh?? Well I think I might have a mini crush on derrington. I'm not sure soz that maybe y I'm mad at dyl. But u nvr kno.**

**ClaireBear: OMG X 10000. but why r u mad at kris? What has she done??**

**Massiekur: nuthin i dunno y I'm mad at her. I guess she can b in the pc now.**

**ClaireBear: am i???**

**Massiekur: duh! Ok lets stop, its safe to talk, my mom left to go some plce.**

After they stopped texting, Massie sat cross legged on her bean bag, and motioned for Bean to come. Once he came, and they were both comfortable, with pink lemonades (from Massie's mini fridge) Massie and Claire assumed the notorious "Gossip Position". Just after that, the door creaked open, only to show a person at the door.

And this person was ….


	3. Chapter 3

There stood Massie's first ever lip-kiss, he had grown into quite the cute kid. But, Massie knew she could never admit that to anyone! He was after all, just a seventh grader. There stood Todd Lyons, wearing a navy blue Ralph Lauren polo shirt, and kaki Bermudas, his brown hair poking around his round little head.

Claire rolled her eyes and shouted, "Todd! This isn't the guest house! Can you pleeeeease leave?"

Todd put on the best puppy dog face, but Claire and Massie could easily see through his facial façade. After he had left, Massie got over her super tiny mini crush on Todd Lyons, and continued whispering to Claire all that she had missed over the week. After hearing the entire story, Claire looked down at her nails then to Massie, her eyes repeated this motion until Massie finally asked playfully, "Gawd? What is it?!"

Claire responded quietly, with tears forming in her eyes, "Look, can you forgive for never really paying attention to you over the past few weeks?" Massie was shocked by Claire's heartfelt confession.

Massie nodded, and told Claire "Look, I have a new way of living, I'm no longer going to sacrifice my self and my beauty for my old lifestyle. I sort of have a new …. Philosophy."

Claire nodded, to show support that she would be there every step of the way, to be along side Massie, no longer would their friendship be filled with alpha and beta fights, or with any friends, all of Massie's new friendships would be based on true bff bonding.

Claire's innocent blue eyes widened, "So there's no more PC?" she gasped at the thought of it.

Massie giggled, "Maybe I haven't decided… I honestly don't know." Claire giggled after her and Massie knew that today was going to be a day of major recovery. So Massie asked her simply, "Mall?"

Massie eyed Claire, knowing she probably had some date with Cam, but surprisingly Claire agreed , "Yeah, lets go shop for out double date outfits!" Massie's perfectly waxed eyebrows crinkled once again, and Claire understood. Claire pointed to her phone. Massie sighed as she pulled her iphone from her dark skinny Hudson jeans. She tapped texts, only to see she had received a text from Claire that said, "Blind double date…. Interested?"

Massie playfully smiled, and nodded sharply to Claire. Claire understood the yes, and screamed excitedly. Massie smiled again and stated confidently, "I go.... if you tell me who the blind date is. Deal?"

Claire giggled and said innocently, "I don't know, Cam's setting it up. He knew I would tell you eventually. But, maybe I can ask him for a hint." Massie nodded so fast, to show she truly wanted to know who it was. Besides, everyone knew Massie was over Dempsey, so now Massie could use a person who was crushing on her. Massie peered over at Claire who was texting Cam from the sight of it. Her cheeks were bright crimson, so Massie knew Cam had to be involved. Massie pinched Claire softly to let her know she needed to know what the status on the blind date operation was. Claire held up her finger, and said, "I'm asking him right now, just waiting for a response."

Massie sighed heavily, and ran over to her computer at the sound of an instant message. It was Kristen, who was typing quite fast from the looks of it. But unfortunately she couldn't read the messages since, Claire was motioning that they had to leave to go to the mall.

Massie questioned Claire, "Tell me already!" But Massie knew Claire wouldn't tell her anything besides, what she was allowed to say, which didn't help Massie very much. Since all she could say was, "Dress casual, no fancy dressed, but maybe those un-fancy spring dresses. That didn't give Massie much of a hint, but she was surprisingly okay with that. Ever since she had released the on her self at her unsuccessful pool party, Massie had been a lot more go with the flow like.

As they arrived at the mall, Massie headed straight for Coach. Claire raised her eyebrows as if she was questioning her judgment, but then once Massie bought a spring inspired scarf, Claire understood. Massie headed for an elegant surf inspired store, to buy a beautiful white and blue flowered dress which grazed her knees and was skinny strapped. Claire opted for Gap, and Banana Republic, which Massie still did not approve of but did not get too mad at, where she bought dark wash skinny jeans with a flowing baby blue tank top, with a bow below the ribs. Claire also bought new white toms, which Massie also bought, but, mainly only to get one for the poor kid. Massie bought new white Havianas and a grey cardigan incase it got cold wherever they were going.

* * *

As they both got ready at Massie's house. Claire could tell that Massie was much exited for her first real date in a while. Even when she was with Derrick they very seldom went on dates.

Massie was chatting the entire time they drove to wherever they were going. Claire felt like now Massie was not doing things only for popularity, but know actually for friendship. Claire liked the new and improved Massie Block, but knew that it would not last long. And, even though Massie had changed, Claire could tell that her comedy had not. Now Massie, had new jokes which she wa probably dying to try out on her knew date.

Claire hoped Massie would not be too mad by her blind date. Claire thought, "I mean its not like we put Tiny Nathan or Todd out there!" Claire just hoped that since the boy really liked Massie, and for a long time, maybe Massie had had a secret crush on him too. Since know he had just broken up with his old girlfriend, maybe know things would change and they could start from scratch.

Just maybe they could.

As Isaac Massie pulled into the site where the date was supposed to take place, Massie jumped out of the car. She ran and hugged Cam so much to show that she was so exited by the presence of this mystery boy. Claire really felt happy with herself, that she publicly lip-kissed Cam for two seconds when they finally got a chance to greet each other.

Claire peered over at Massie who was definitely talking to the boy she had invited. She hoped Massie was happy with herself, since she definitely could tell someone else was happy.

* * *

**yoyo! how was it? sorry i havent updated in a while but we have to write a novel for an english assingment! that was tough writing a 35,000 word novel for school! these stories are much easier since i dont feel as judged by these.**

* * *


End file.
